


Black Pirate (新年贺文)

by FriggCake



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriggCake/pseuds/FriggCake
Summary: 有点浪漫的One Night Stand有处男情结/开放性结局有船戏/也有在海里的





	Black Pirate (新年贺文)

★

他最怀念的，是十九岁的夏天。橘子味的。

 

而橘子又是怎样的味道。斑斑只能回答，喏，就是橘子散发出来的味道咯。他想了想，又补上一句，大概是发涩的清新，又带几分酸甜吧。

 

闭上眼睛，那个夏天仿佛就在眼前。岛上的沙滩金黄细软，头顶正上方的日光猛烈炽热，远处碧蓝的海面波光粼粼，打着沙滩排球的青春健体跳跃灵动，离开主人的草编帽独自在海上旅行。也时不时飘来海盐气息的微风、以及热带水果冷饮的清香。

 

一切一切，都像极了当时的年纪。

 

炽热，活力，阳光，青春。

 

★

斑斑刚结束长达两个多月的服装展会设计项目，因为忙碌的空隙太短，所以在庆功宴结束后，他直接拉上空空的行李箱，独自乘着夜航飞往不知名的热带海岛。名曰给疲劳的身心放个假，其实也就是在这个异国海滨小镇上，这里晒晒，那里吃吃。

 

他已然躺在沙滩椅上两天了，旁边小桌子上放着一杯蔓越莓苏打，高高的玻璃杯沿倒插着一片柠檬，他伸手过去尝了一小口。呜哇，这也太酸了吧。他突然想念酒精的味道，决定晚上去混一趟酒吧。

 

当馥郁的蔓藤紫把最后一抹日落余晖吞没时，皎白的月光从薄薄的云雾中半掩而现。洗完澡后的斑斑踢踏着人字拖，踮着轻快的步伐在海滨大道上。咸涩的晚风鼓入他宽大的异国风情背心，清凉草木的沐浴露香气萦绕一起，凉爽而沁甜。

 

他像个孩子，拿着半画幅胶片相机，看见远处忽闪着黄光的灯塔拍拍，看见拉着一车水果赶着回家的当地老头拍拍。借着胶卷，去拥紧这个藤紫温柔的傍晚。

 

当天空变成琉璃的深蓝时，他终于来到了夜晚最繁华的地段。各种各样的酒吧伫立在海岸边上，人潮拥拥，灯火通明。

 

斑斑捡起街边角落处废弃的酒瓶，放在地上施力一转，瓶子微微转动，指向了第一家酒吧——Black Pirate。

 

 

★

这是一家海盗主题酒吧，装修得像一艘巨大的海盗船，门口大墙挂着木制船舵，侍者打扮成海盗。舷窗上挂满贝壳风铃与纯白捕梦网，角落堆满渔网与酒桶。

 

挤进人海，斑斑好不容易从前台要了一杯威士忌，然后坐在舷窗边的最角落，聆听晚风卷过风铃，发出清脆动听的声响。

 

窗外的世界美丽得不像话，朦胧的云雾早已褪去，露出温柔的尖尖月牙，映衬着周围闪烁的星光，天底的那抹琉璃蓝愈发纯净。

 

斑斑再次举起相机，认真地拨动调整轮，小心翼翼摁下快门。漂亮的琉璃蓝被完整无损的记录下，斑斑不小心摁了往下，看见那尖尖月牙下的沙滩正中，有个男生正看向自己，准确来说是看向自己的镜头。

 

男生染着一头浅绿灰，高挑出色的身材在人群里格外显眼。白皙的皮肤在月光下显得更加雪白，左边耳垂挂着长长的星星耳环，和友人正言谈欢笑，开朗的笑容可爱极了。

 

斑斑下意识地凑近镜头，试图通过同样角度去捕捉那位男孩的身影，但徒劳无果。突然间大门处传来嘈杂的声音，内容竟是他的母语。因为走周都是不同的语种，所以出现熟悉的语言时，斑斑很难不去注意。在这小镇上两天了，他都没有听见这般亲切的语言。

 

他回头，居然是刚刚出现在镜头里的男生，轻皱着眉与友人争论中。男生进门到拿酒，斑斑的视线从未在他身上离开，他的一切是在太美好了，同样是穿着最当地色彩的上衣与短裤，却被他优秀的衣架子衬托得意显异国气质，还有他可爱的笑容、他酷酷的发型……设计专业的他居然开始分析起了身材比例……

 

许是他的眼神过于强烈，男生对上了角落里斑斑的目光。斑斑愣神，故作老成地捧起杯子，学着电影里的男主，对这他隔空干杯，然后一饮而尽。男生笑了笑，领情地给他回了一杯，然后对友人讲了几句后，被友人半推半就地怂恿，拿着酒往斑斑走来，可爱的微笑多了半分羞涩。

 

冰冷的酒杯瞬间见底，男生的眼神如同香醇烈酒，火辣辣地迅速传满斑斑的身体，他罕有脸红了。男生客气的询问下，斑斑旁边的男人就起身换了个位置。两人并排而坐。

 

“Where are you come from?”男孩操着不流利的英文奶气地讲道，大概也知道自己英语讲得不好，脸上的笑容更加羞涩了。

 

男生的声音很好听，就算是不流利也不会减分。斑斑抿着酒杯偷笑，转回母语说，“跟你同样的城市。”

 

男生显然有些震惊，在异乡遇见同乡，亲切感瞬间让两人距离拉近。原来男生是暑假来旅行的，也是第一次出国呢，但这热带海岛给了自己非常好的旅行体验。

 

他们在捧杯中交换名字。

“金有谦。”

“斑斑。”

 

在烈酒中互示好感。在晚风吹来的那刻，金有谦的嘴唇贴上斑斑的，从未有过接吻经验的斑斑显然有些无所适从，紧握的两只小手不知道往哪里放，最终被对方握着。唇舌间满是两人的酒香，挑逗的舌尖把斑斑撩拨得软瘫在窗边的扶手上。

 

因为紧张而紧闭的双眼缓缓睁开，映入眼帘的是金有谦漂亮的眼睛，柔软的睫毛在自己脸颊上刷过，痒痒的。头顶上的捕梦网被风轻轻吹起，飘下一根雪白的羽毛，落在斑斑微红的脸颊上，映衬着他的柔软。

 

金有谦伸手去蘸掉那根羽毛，然后不舍地离开那柔软的唇瓣，他认真地拨开斑斑的额发，“你真可爱。”

 

许是烈酒度数过于高，又许是金有谦的眼睛过于深邃，像抬头就能望到的天边，深蓝不见底，他浑身燥热不已，只想跳进这男孩的深蓝大海里，一头扎入那片静谧的温柔乡。

 

★  
他们牵着手离开酒吧，假装是热恋中的情侣般，跑到酒吧后面的沙滩上。夜晚航班星星点点，远处的灯塔闪闪发光，月牙一头藏进海里，只露半分柔光。浪花边有着两串深深浅浅的脚印，一个浪卷把两人在沙滩上奔跑打闹的轨迹全数兜进海里。

 

斑斑从未想过，两颗在旅行的心仅仅靠着手尖的温度，就能停靠在一起。他望向跑在前面的金有谦，仿佛看见了跟他跑过中年，跑过白头的样子。他笑自己想得太遥远，还不如好好珍惜今晚这场艳遇。

 

他们嬉笑地奔跑了一路，看见前面搁浅的破旧轮船，毫不犹豫地躲了进去。破旧的轮船制造了个天然隔绝外界的屏障，只有仰头星空，只有他们。

 

他们肆无忌惮地继续在角落里的吻，不知道是谁开始脱对方的衣服，等两人赤诚相见时，金有谦的手已经攀上了斑斑的细腰。

 

他们是最纯洁的孩子，好奇在对方身上探索着，吻痕星星点点遍布全身，像旅行的足迹。懵懂无知的斑斑凭着记忆里的录像带，耳朵尖尖红红的，手里的动作生疏而颤抖。

 

拥吻深入，终于进去半分。干涩初开的身体艰难地接纳对方，倒没有录像带里的那般美好。轻皱眉的人儿忍不住地捏了捏压在身上的人。

 

“喂，你倒是动一下啊。”

“我…我怕你痛。”

 

夏夜里浪花滚滚拍打的声音，一声一声地和着身体的撞击与斑斑的细吟。这艘带着年轮岁月的破船像是重新得到力量，回到海里，随着两人的动作，在海浪中颠簸流离，在风暴里毅力前行。

 

朦胧的月影下，交融的肢体神圣又禁忌。金有谦吻了吻斑斑的泪痣，“真怕要爱上你了，怎么办。”

 

“那就好好爱我。”斑斑抚摸着对方与自己对称的泪痣，咧开嘴角笑了。

 

汗津津的金有谦假装没听见地、沉默地从他柔软的身体上起来，然后背过去，打算换衣服。片刻后，他趁斑斑没注意，即兴地、调皮地把衣服丢到船外的沙滩上。

 

“呀！金有谦！你疯了吗？”

 

★

斑斑管不了那么多，跟着那疯狂的人赤裸地跑下了船。来回追逐后，两个赤裸的人累得仰躺在沙滩上。斑斑感谢这朦胧的月影掩饰了他们，不至于太羞耻，倒是有点感觉过于疯狂。头顶的天空布满星星，黑夜里寂静得只能听见海浪声与对方的喘息。

 

“人家说目的地不重要，重要的是旅行的过程。”金有谦手肘压在脑后，悠悠地说。

 

“所以你就想要四处播种？多情的男孩，这可不是个好事。”斑斑侧头看着他，瘪了瘪嘴。

 

“我不擅长离别，也不喜欢被束缚。我只能做的，就是好好享受当下。”金有谦说着说着，忽的坐起，然后公主抱起斑斑，走向海里，尽管那两只小脚扑腾地摇动着。

 

★

夜里的海面冰凉刺骨，但他们无所畏惧。深水底下，四只小脚丫交错地挑逗，细小的脚丫站在宽厚的脚掌上，轻轻踮起，海面上传来一个“啵”的声音。

 

“如果你作为一个恋爱对象，那绝对是最浪漫的男朋友。”斑斑苦涩地调侃着。

 

“可惜了，我是个独脚的雀儿，没办法停下。”口齿伶俐的金有谦回道。

 

同样没办法停下的，是他的动作。咸涩冰凉的海水伴着他的炙热一同填进斑斑的空虚，情欲的浪潮随着风浪，一下一下地拍击着里面的柔软。站在厚实脚掌的小脚颤抖不停，只能靠着压在腰侧两边的大手稳住脚步。

 

最后那双大手覆上他挺翘的臀部，把他轻轻抱起。漂亮细长的小腿勾在那有力的腰侧，只把炙热推向更深更热的地方。斑斑嫣红的唇瓣微微张开，呼出最勾人的声音。但他不是海妖，对方也不会留下，那人只会凑上前去堵住他的唇，把最软糯的声音全数吞没，交换一个冗长的、咸涩的、湿润的吻。

 

发涩的清新，又带几分酸甜。

橘子味一样。

 

 

★

到后来，斑斑离开小岛后，进过各式各样的酒吧，遇过形形色色的人。他不再随意与别人在捧杯中交换名字，在接吻中交换爱意。他变得越来越多情，越来越像金有谦。

 

365天里，99个清晨他都是从陌生人的床上醒来。这全是斑斑一个人独自发起的比赛，他想要和金有谦赛跑——再次遇见你时，或许我再也不会那样紧张，或许我会有把握能够把你套牢在手里。即便是床上，即便是一晚，也好。

 

第三年，斑斑已然成为了设计界里的精英，办了一个又一个的设计展廊，成为了大忙人，也成了所有业内人士钦慕的床上对象。

 

在一次庆功宴上，他看到了以为自己快忘记的人。

 

“金有谦？”

“？你是……？”

 

金有谦穿着华丽的西装走在人群里，褪去一头浅绿灰，黑发显得斯文优雅。唯有右眼底下的一颗泪痣，依旧夺目耀眼。

 

“我是不是在哪里见过你。Black Pirate?”

“是啊，我叫斑斑。”

 

两人相视而笑。

 

——他像穿着破烂的毛衣，金有谦拽着衣角上的毛线。轻轻一扯，他整个人就赤裸在眼前。

 

-end-


End file.
